Santa Baby 2006
by Bonnie Black
Summary: Redone. Harry works late on Christmas Eve and comes home to an angry boyfriend and a rather...kinky surprise. Warnings: Slash, Draco in Drag.


Santa Baby

Harry sighed loudly as he leaned back in his chair. Removing his hand from rubbing weariness from his eyes, he sent a vicious glare at the clock. If only he had escaped the Auror office at seven like he had promised! Damn his luck for getting caught by Kingsley and his annoying paper work!

The clock read 11:36 p.m.

Whimpering pathetically, Harry leaned over a considerably smaller stack of paper than what he had four hours ago. Only two more reports to go through, then home…

Harry paused, his quill poised over the paper in front of him. The thought of home had instantly summoned up thoughts of Harry's beautiful boyfriend. He could almost see that delicious mouth set in a pout as he waited disappointedly by the door for his lover. Harry glared at the one remaining paper. It was the only thing keeping him from running out of here so he could spend the last twenty minutes of Christmas Eve with Draco.

Another sigh. Merlin, he should have taken the whole week off like Draco had asked him to. Well…begged, rather.

Imagining Draco's angry glare, Harry returned his attention to the last paper. Determined to get this done so he could go home for a real Christmas Celebration, Harry put his quill to parchment one more time.

The minute hand hit 11:40 and Harry set the quill down at last. He was done.

He was done!

All exhaustion vanished, and Harry was racing out the door. _Draco, here I come!_ Harry thought as he prayed that his blond lover was still awake and not too upset with him.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHP

Harry entered the expensive city apartment he shared with Draco. He had been crestfallen when he turned onto their street to see no lights were on in the apartment. Of course Draco was asleep! It was hardly fifteen minutes till midnight already. _He needs his beauty sleep,_ Harry thought with a depressed chuckle. And here he had been desperately hoping for a little celebratory sex….

He'd have to make Kingsley pay for keeping him at the office the ONE day he wanted to be anywhere else!

"Welcome home, Harry," He whispered sarcastically to himself. He kept the lights off as he dropped his cloak and bag on the kitchen counter. He didn't want to wake Draco up by turning on the lights.

Humming "Jingle Bell Rock" a little off tune, Harry opened the oven in hopes of finding leftovers from whatever Draco had made for dinner. Those hopes were dashed at the sight of the vacant oven. Draco must be really pissed if he didn't even leave him something to eat.

"Sandwich and beer it is, then." Harry mumbled, grabbing hold of the fridge handle. But just then…

"Santa Baby, just slip a sable under the tree

For me,

Been an awful good girl,

Santa Baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight."

Harry stood there, frozen to the spot as the music grew louder. It could be the neighbors, but the idea of a little old couple listening to a song like that was a little disturbing….Oh Merlin. It didn't take long for Harry's acutely trained senses to pick out the direction the music was coming from. Then it all clicked.

Bedroom….

A smirk crossed Harry's face as excitement filled him. _Asleep, my ass_, Harry thought as he abandoned the fridge and the thought of dinner altogether. Deserting the kitchen, Harry stalked down the hall, feet heading toward his and Draco's room. "Drake?" Harry whispered, his voice unconsciously huskier than usual, only just loud enough to carry down the hall. "Oh, Draco," Harry said teasingly, fully intending to make up for his tardiness.

"Santa Baby, a '54 convertible too,

Light blue,

I'll wait up for you dear,

Santa Baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight."

Grinning, Harry stopped right outside the door. Light was shinning around the edges, flooding out of the room just like the music did. Excited, he pushed the door opened, his mind already playing out scenarios, all of which involved a certain blond lying helplessly naked underneath him. But when the door opened, every last thought was chased from his mind by what he saw.

Merlin, never in all the realms did anything ever look so…so…

Draco was kneeling in the center of their queen sized bed, his legs spread open. One hand held his hip while the other…. Merlin, Draco was using his other hand to hold a candy cane to his mouth. A very lucky candy cane, Harry thought.

But it wasn't just the pose, or even how the ex-Slytherin smirked knowingly around the candy cane that made Harry's blood boil like nothing else. Oh no, it was the outfit that was hugging Draco's lithe body oh-so-tightly.

Draco's slightly longer than average blond hair was falling free from under a brilliantly red Santa Clause hat. Not only was the hat red, but so was the…dress, er, yes, dress. The thing was, it wasn't much of a dress at all.

Fashioned with long sleeves, white ruffles around the cuffs, neckline, and bottom of the skirt, it looked to be styled based on Santa Clause's outfit. However, the neckline of the top cut so low and so wide that Harry was sure if a woman were wearing it, she'd be showing off most, if not all, of her chest. Merlin knows Draco certainly was, and it was having quite an affect on Harry. A cheerful green and silver belt held fast high up on Draco's waist, hugging him perfectly.

And of course, the skirt… Draco should definitely wear skirts more often, but only at home! The skirt was hardly more than three inches of red with hardly half an inch of white fluffiness. And it certainly was not hiding the green thong Draco was wearing…

Harry wasn't the drooling type, but damn….

"Think of all the fun I've missed

Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed

Next year I could be just as good

If you check off my Christmas List

Boo doo bee doo"

Draco, leaving the candy cane in his mouth, bent and lowered his hands to the bed. Smirking up at the awestruck and extremely aroused Harry Potter, Draco sucked on the sweet and crawled toward Harry as slowly and tantalizingly as he could manage. By the way Harry's eyes seemed transfixed on the skirt and thong, Draco seriously doubted if the Gryffindor had even noticed the black garters and green stilettos. He'd have to point them out to him latter.

"Bloody hell, Drake," Harry whispered, lust coloring his voice.

Draco smirked as he reached the end of the bed. It would only take a few large steps, and Harry would be on him. Literally.

Moving his body as gracefully as a cat, Draco repositioned himself so he was sitting with his legs hanging over the edge. Smirking, Draco spread his legs, giving his lover even more of a view under the skirt, and braced one hand on the edge of the bed right between his thighs. With the other hand, Draco grabbed the handle of the candy, closed his eyes as if in ecstasy as he did the most obscene things to the sweet.

Harry gulped loudly. His pants felt tighter than they'd ever been before. Merlin, this was too much…

"Santa Baby, I want a yacht and really that's

Not a lot

Been an angel all year,

Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight."

Harry made a move toward Draco, and the blond opened his eyes, freezing Harry with an intense stare and an adamant shake of his head. Harry, not sure what the little minx had planed, obediently froze in place.

Draco slowly, oh so slowly, got off the bed, popping the sweet out of his mouth and seemingly ignoring Harry's presence, Draco swayed his hips appealingly and not quite femininely as he turned around and walked away from Harry, toward the dresser.

Draco couldn't stop himself from smirking as he placed the half-gone sugar source in the trash they kept by the dresser. He could feel Harry's eyes following him, and he knew exactly what he was looking at. Draco simply had to compliment himself. Who knew his ass looked so good in a thong?

A noise of pure longing came from behind him. Draco turned his smirk into a pout and looked over his shoulder, giving Harry his best disapproving look. Their eyes locked and Draco stalked over to the bed again.

Harry kept his eyes on Draco's. As much as he wanted to admire that fine ass and long legs, he knew it was Draco's eyes he needed to pay attention to. If he was going to get any clue about what he needed to do to let him fuck the delectable Christmas Elf in front of him, it would be given away by his eyes.

And not even Merlin knew how bad Harry wanted to fuck him right now.

"Santa honey, one thing that I really do need,

The Deed,

To a platinum mine

Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight,"

Said Christmas elf was now on the opposite side of the bed from Harry. Having been allowed to enter the room, Harry was now positioned to the left of the bed. Draco, not yet saying a word, smirked as he placed one knee on the bed and a hand wrapped around the bed post closest to him. The position made the skirt practically disappear, and Harry happily watched on as Draco placed his other hand on his inner thigh, massaging his own skin as he moved closer and closer…

Harry made a warning growl in the back of his throat. Draco arched an eyebrow questioningly. "Don't you dare." Harry said, folding his arms over his chest and giving Draco a demanding stare.

Draco frowned mockingly, accompanied by a little whimper of displeasure. But then he smirked, winked, and slipped his hand into the small pouch of the thong. Draco closed his eyes, threw his head back, and moaned wantonly as he touched his own swollen member.

Harry glared daggers. He was not going to let Draco do this to him while he was in such need of a good shag. And on Christmas Eve for crying out loud!

"Malfoy, get your ass over here, or else." Harry seethed, silently celebrating his upcoming victory. He knew how much Draco loved being dominated, and a commanding voice was sure to set him on his hands and knees.

"Nope," Draco said, slipping his hand out again, and lowering his leg so the skirt covered what little it could. Harry's eyes were drawn to Draco's hand, which was slick with Draco's essence. Draco rubbed his chest as he walked further way from Harry, toward the door, signing harmoniously with Madonna.

"Santa cutie, and fill my stocking with a duplex,

And checks,

Sign your 'X' on the line,

Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight."

"Don't even think about leaving this room, Malfoy." Harry warned.

Draco ignored him, but for giving him another sexy smirk, and continued with the song.

"Come and trim my Christmas Tree

With some decorations bought at Tiffany's

I really do believe in you

Lets see if you believe in me."

Draco spun around a couple times, making his skirt fly up and show Harry _just_ how good his ass looked in a thong. Draco stopped spinning so he was facing Harry, and sang softly in a voice absolutely screaming sex:

"Boo doo bee doo."

And Draco was heading toward the door again.

"Malfoy, if you want to be able to walk at all tomorrow, you had better not leave." Harry said, taking steps to follow Draco so that if the blond brat did make it to the door, he'd get there exactly as Harry did.

Draco stuck his tongue out at Harry. "It's not my fault _someone_ wasn't home for their Christmas present when they were supposed to be." Draco said sarcastically as they came within arms reach of each other. Draco's hands went to his waist haughtily, while Harry dropped his to his sides, ready to lunge for the blond at the perfect moment.

"Oh really? So even if I beg and apologize for having an ass for a boss, I'm not getting you?" He retorted, just waiting for Draco to make a move.

"Apologize?" Draco said, giggling. "I hadn't even thought about that. Good start though…"

"Drake," Harry said with a laugh, letting loose and running a hand through his hair.

"What? I was just getting ready to rant about how you ruined my seduction, you…" Draco froze mid-sentence. "Harry, love…."his voice was suddenly cautious as he recognized the warning signs in his lover.

Harry checked his watch, then looked at Draco pointedly with a look in his eyes that set off alarms in Draco's mind. "It's 12:05 in the morning love. Christmas Day. I think I should get my present now."

And Harry lunged.

"Harry!" Draco cried as he hit the floor, Harry's weight settled too comfortably on top of him. "Damn it, Potter! You're ruining my plans!"

"Oh really?" Harry said sarcastically. Then he replaced Draco's complaints with moans as he forced his tongue down his throat. Coming up for air as the shorter man panted beneath him, he said. "Because you've given me a whole new plan for today."

"Bastard," Draco moaned out even as he raised his hips, needy. "You ruin everything! I was supposed to ride you this time, damn it!"

Harry laughed low in his throat, fully aware of how that sound made Draco whimper in need. "Alright, have it your way, but only after I've had mine." And with that Harry reached down and it was _his_ hand that slipped under the skirt this time. Oh yes, it was high time for that thong to get lost. However…

Harry gasped.

Draco giggled.

"You didn't…" Harry said, looking down at Draco with a surprised, but pleased smile on his face.

Draco, trying valiantly not to blush and doing so anyway, shrugged his shoulders awkwardly because of his position on the floor. "Pansy told me I should." He said, "She said it feels nice. I rather agree with her, myself, but if you don't…"

Harry kissed Draco passionately, making the blond gasp and whimper. "Love, you're rambling," Harry said after pulling away only just enough to speak. "And I do like it." Harry whispered heatedly against Draco's lips as he brushed his fingers over Draco's thigh a couple more times, the smooth, now hairless skin feeling like silk to his touch.

Draco shivered and moaned beneath him. Harry could feel his lover's cock pressing against him, begging for his attention to be aimed at more…_demanding _parts of the ex-Slytherin's anatomy.

Harry chuckled and bent his head to access Draco's neck. Wrapping his lips around Draco's flesh, Harry sucked and nipped, practically making love to his throat. Through it all, Draco could only moan and clench Harry to him hungrily.

"H-Harry, p-p-please." Draco stammered, his breathing irregular and the throbbing between his legs painful.

Harry moaned in agreement. Now to teach the little minx whose bitch he was.

Harry regretfully got off of Draco's firm, Christmas-decked-out body, and got to his feet. He looked down to see Draco still laying on his back. Merlin, he was a sight! Legs spread wide, chest and face glistening with sweat, cheeks red, and those lips parted and panting heavily. Not to mention the bright red, obviously bruising mark on his neck.

'The skirt," Harry said, his voice dripping with lust. He eyed the skirt riding high on Draco's hips now, and the green, now clearly lacey, thong was drool worthy in the way it hardly covered him. "We are definitely getting you more of those." Harry said, almost more to himself.

Draco laughed, blushing slightly, and began to get up off the floor. But by the time he got to his knees, Harry knew Draco wasn't going to go down without a fight. On his knees before Harry, Draco was at the perfect spot to get this seduction back under his control.

Draco grinned up at Harry and winked.

"Get up--" Harry started to command, but Draco cut him off with a not-so-gentle caress to the bulge in his lover's pants.

Harry gasped and made to grab Draco, but the conniving little Christmas elf was too fast. Draco leaned forward before Harry could stop him and licked him, pressing his tongue to Harry's prick as hard as he could before taking him pants and all into his mouth.

"Oh Merlin!" Harry cried as Draco's hands pushed him back until his legs hit the bed.

Draco reached around and grabbed the ex-Gryffindor's ass, pinching just enough to make him scream. At the same time, Draco paused the blow job long enough to open Harry's pants and slip them and his boxers over his angular hips. Draco breathed hot air onto Harry's straining cock, then turned his head to bite his hip bone harshly.

Harry hissed, and somehow his hands had wandered down and gotten tangled in those lovely blond locks. "Gah! Draco," Harry panted, pulling at Draco's hair hard enough to get his attention.

Draco glanced up at Harry's face most innocently, then grinned before ducking down again. Harry gasped, breath coming short, as Draco took him entirely into his mouth. Draco worked his lips, tightening around Harry while taking him into the very back of his throat. Harry's moans were plenty evidence that he was doing a good job, causing Draco to smirk around the appendage in his mouth.

"Malfoy!" Harry cried almost angrily when Draco starting bobbing his head, one hand still held firm on Harry's backside.

Draco jerked back, breaking away from Harry's body as one of the Auror's hands twisted in his hair and yanked him up. With a small wince of pain, Draco found himself pulled to his feet, face to face with a very Slytherin-like Harry smirking at him hungrily.

"My turn," Harry whisper, his voice sending shivers down his boyfriend's spine.

Draco could only whimper.

"Ack!" Draco cried (rather girlishly, Harry thought) when Harry all but threw him onto the bed, face down.

Hurriedly stripping himself of the rest of his clothes, Harry watched amusedly as Draco shook his blond head in aggravation and started to get up. Clearly, Draco still thought he could win this. Harry chuckled at his lover's antics.

"Back on your stomach, sex kitten." Harry said with a laugh, practically pouncing on the blond as he did so.

Draco groaned as Harry's weight forced him down again. Squirming in an _intentionally _agreeable manner, Draco mock-fought to reclaim the upper hand in this situation, as pointless as it was. They both already knew who had won.

"Get off, you blasted git, and let me do dirty things to you!" Draco screamed, trying desperately to bite back a moan as Harry's hand spread his legs and came dangerously close to his crotch. _Oh Merlin_, Draco thought, feeling Harry grind against his practically naked ass, _this is definitely worth wearing a bloody thong._

Harry tugged on Draco's ear gently with his teeth, enjoying the sounds of pleasure the action emitted from the blond. Harry whispered in the hottest bedroom voice ever to fall on human ears, "You lose, love. Now I'm going to fuck you straight through the mattress."

"Then why don't you bloody well do it already!" Draco nearly shouted, his voice muffled a little by the pillow. "Ah! Harry!"

Draco knew the thong wasn't the best idea in the world…for him, anyway. With a loud, harsh slap, the thin threads of the g-string snapped against Draco's skin. Draco squeezed his eyes shut tight against the slight burning sensation as Harry's fingers slid the horribly tight article of clothing (or lack there of) down his long, smooth legs.

There was no warning, no preparation, and the stinging hadn't completely faded when Harry broke into Draco with a hard thrust. Draco's hips pushed into the mattress as he screamed into the pillow, his aching cock leaking appreciatively. Heh, who knew Draco Malfoy was a tiny bit of a masochist as well as a drag queen? Harry Potter, apparently.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHP

The bedroom was unnaturally silent, for them anyway. Laying beside Draco, Harry let his body relax, trying to regain that rhythmic breathing pattern. Draco, curled up at his side, was still panting heavily in reaction to a near-violent orgasm, his hot breath flowing over Harry's heated chest.

Harry turned onto his side, keeping Draco held tightly against him, and kissed the bright red face that looked up at him. "Happy Christmas, love."

Draco's gray eyes fluttered open again. "Mmm," He said, reaching up and pulling Harry down for another kiss. Mumbling against Harry's lips, Draco said "You too." Quite simply put. Then again, who could blame him, after all the energy he just used up.

Harry chuckled, falling onto his back again. Draco instantly rested his head on his shoulder, letting the black-haired Auror give his head a gentle, loving kiss.

Draco sighed, tracing random patterns lazily on Harry's chest with his finger. Quietly, and a little hoarsely after all the screaming he'd just done, Draco sang:

"Santa Baby, forgot to mention one little thing,"

Harry laughed quietly. Honestly, he couldn't believe Draco could even focus enough to remember the words to such a silly little song.

"A Ring,

I don't mean on the phone,

Santa Baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight."

Draco giggled softly, his chest shaking against Harry's side. With a sigh, Draco nuzzled his head into the crook of Harry's neck. With a light kiss, he whispered, "I love you,"

Harry smiled and placed a finger under Draco's chin to angle that beautiful elf's face for a kiss. "And I love you,"

"And your Christmas present?" Draco asked with a knowing grin.

Harry laughed. "Yes, I definitely loved the present."

Draco smiled happily and cuddled up to Harry, if possible, even more. "Good," He said, as though everything needed his approval. Draco had just about fallen to sleep a minute later when Harry spoke once more.

"I especially loved the skirt."


End file.
